A typical computing device, such as a desktop computer, laptop computer, or handheld device, includes a Basic Input/Output System (BIOS), which is used to configure hardware and load the operating system (OS) upon boot-up of the device. More specifically, upon boot-up, a processor loads and executes a set of BIOS instructions to identify, test, and initialize hardware installed in the device. Such hardware includes, for example, the hard disk, system memory, display devices, network devices, and the like.
After each hardware device is initialized, the BIOS may then initiate loading of the OS from a hard disk or other non-volatile memory. As an example, the BIOS may read a predetermined location on a hard disk to access boot code, which loads the OS software components into system memory. After all necessary components of the OS are loaded into memory, the BIOS may then pass execution to the OS, such that the user of the computing device may interact with the OS to load and execute applications.
During the period between passing of execution to the OS by the BIOS and loading of a display device driver by the OS, both the OS and the BIOS may desire to output information to the user using the display device, such as a video card. Such a competition for the display may be problematic, particularly when either the BIOS or the OS has information that is useful for the user or even required by the user to operate the computing device.